Lips of an Angel
by aliasmel1
Summary: He could hear her voice saying his name. It sounded so sweet coming from the lips of an Angel.


**Lips of an Angel**

Attacked. Attacked by that damn serpent he could have killed a hundred times over. He was dying, his vision becoming blurry. He felt cold, so very cold. A shiver of his body and the world began to blacken out.

His ears caught a voice talking to him. An Angel? "Severus?" She questioned standing over him, pulling him from his depths of darkness. She looked down where he sat, slumped against the wall, bleeding and shivering. Obsidian eyes opened, looking into her warm brown ones, so Angelic, so sweet and so innocent. He must be dead, an Angel here to take him away. Eyes focusing, Granger, Hermione Granger, far from an Angel but still sweet none the less.

"Let me help you." Her voice loud to a dying man. Kneeling beside him he turned his head to look at her, blinking slowly, how could she help? He was going to die. She held a hand to his throat, blood, warm sticky blood laced her fingers, covered her hand, ran down her arm and dripped off her elbow landing silently on the cold ground beneath. The holes deep, blood dripping out at an alarming rate, she knew even with magic he was beyond help. The snake injecting deadly venom, it would take a miracle to pull him from the grip of death.

She smiled at him meekly, but she smiled, they both knew he was going to die. Slowly he lifted his arm up, brushing a single calloused index finger across her smooth cheek, it hurt him to do so but he wanted to feel the warmth of another before he passed. Her skin was smooth, it always had been. "Hermione, you are the brightest witch of you age but you cannot help me, not even I could help anyone in this situation should the roles be reversed. I must accept my fate." His voice cracking and breathing laboured. It was hurting him to breath each breath feeling like a dagger to the lungs.

He smiled weakly his head spinning slightly, he felt like throwing up. Tears pricked his eyes, he did not have long, not long at all. At least she had taken the time out to sit with him so he was not alone. He couldn't think of anything worse than dying alone. He was thankful for her presence.

Sitting next to him she entwined her blood-covered fingers into his pale white ones, he felt cold and clammy. He gently squeezed her hand with all his energy he had left, he smiled, it felt good.  
"Thank you," words whispered so softly, an effort for him to muster up, the world growing colder and darker.

"I will miss you, Severus Snape." The reality of the matter finally hitting her. She was going to lose the man she had always admired. The prime suspect of evil for many of her school years turned out to be nothing more than a pawn in this fucked up game. Was no-one safe in this war of power? It was all so unnecessary.

"Sweet girl. Thank you for sitting with me. Be strong, this war can be won. I'm sorry for all the years of insults." Tears slowly rolling down the cheeks of both of them.

"Please don't leave. Please." She sobbed. She always had it in the back of her mind one day they would fall in love, marry and grow old together. A stupid school girl crush many would say, but she knew deep down, perhaps she loved him. She couldn't imagine a world without her Snarky potions master.

"I am sorry, so sorry." His eyelids growing heavy he closed them, inhaling her scent cherry and vanilla. She rested her head against his shoulder, not wanting to talk any more, just sit in his company as he passed. She sobbed, she had been in love with the man for the past two years, she had planned a life with him and she would not get to see it out. His heart broke, shattered, that he was leaving her behind, at her tears, at her loss. He did not care he was about to pass over, he felt selfish for leaving her behind.

"I love you, Hermione. Seems foolish to tell you this now but I do." He took in a long jagged breath, his last breath in this world as a mere mortal. She hugged his body tight, sobbing into his chest, why did he have to go, to break her heart. She did not want to live in a world without him. She stayed that way for a good hour, until she knew his soul had left his body, ready to cross over beyond the veil.

**A/N: Hope you like it...Originally started as a fan-fic but I couldn't get my muse so thus am just using it as a one shot.**

Aliasmel1


End file.
